PBA 003c
11:23:00 PM Nation: THis is team A. 11:23:25 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((WOOO!! We're the A-Team. I call Hannibal!) 11:23:54 PM Graaver: Lead on 11:23:56 PM Kalor: ((I'm Mr. T fool!)) 11:23:59 PM Kestrel: Kestrel leads! 11:24:15 PM Kestrel: Kestrel never saw that show. Did it have a weird, nonemoting assassin girl? 11:24:16 PM Nation: Roll notices. 11:24:40 PM Graaver: ((24)) 11:24:42 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((7)) 11:24:46 PM Kalor: ((3)) 11:24:51 PM Kestrel: ((9.)) 11:25:03 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((I'm sure some episode did)) 11:27:33 PM Nation: Team A goes down the hallway! You come to a spot where there are doors on either side of you. you're not sure what these doors are. 11:27:59 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Nation, we don't recognize these doors. Could you enlighten us? 11:28:12 PM Graaver: ((so I see nothing?)) 11:28:31 PM Nation: Nation: On the left is one of the inactive doors. On the right is the training room I was talking about. 11:28:58 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Has the training room door opened recently? 11:29:33 PM Graaver: There was someone down the hall! 11:29:36 PM Graaver: Graaver runs that way. 11:29:50 PM Nation: Nation: No, I only recently checked it for sharks. 11:29:59 PM Kalor: Kalor runs after Graaver, crossbow drawn 11:30:09 PM Graaver: Graaver rounds the corner. 11:30:18 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Very well. 11:30:26 PM Kestrel: Why are we running.... 11:30:28 PM Kestrel: Kestrel follows. 11:30:50 PM Nation: You get around the corner, and there's nothing there. 11:30:55 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) jogs along after the others. 11:31:09 PM Graaver: There was someone here... I saw him go around the corner 11:31:21 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((I cast Detect Magic)) 11:31:40 PM Kestrel: Kestrel frowns. 11:31:45 PM Kestrel: Are you sure it wasn't a ghost. 11:31:53 PM Graaver: I don't know what it was 11:32:00 PM Graaver: It ran when I looked at it 11:32:18 PM Kalor: Ghosts don't run, do they? 11:32:21 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Well, there's nothing magical at work, save for what's keeping nation together. 11:32:38 PM Nation: There is a door here on the left, right where the ghost was headed when Graaver saw it. 11:32:53 PM Graaver: Graaver opens the door unless it's blinking. 11:35:41 PM Nation: Nope, not blinking. YOu find what seems to be some storage room, mostly empty now, full of old crates. 11:36:14 PM Graaver: Graaver goes looking around the crates 11:36:29 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Oh, it's just a box. 11:36:30 PM Kestrel: Kestrel follows Graaver. 11:36:56 PM Nation: You guys find a body stuffed into oneo f the crates. It's old. Been here for a long time, you'd guess. 11:37:15 PM Kestrel: ... disturbing. 11:37:22 PM Graaver: ((search for stuff on it)) 11:37:24 PM Kestrel: Kestrel checks it for face smashing wounds. 11:37:54 PM Graaver: This definitely isn't who I saw... 11:38:00 PM Nation: No, it looks like it was stabbed. 11:38:05 PM Nation: Roll heal if you got it. 11:38:33 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((26)) 11:39:14 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): This poor soul hasn't been running for at least a couple of centuries. 11:39:49 PM Graaver: Maybe it was a ghost... just showing us the body? 11:39:59 PM Kalor: ((I misght pass out any second, if I suddely stop talking, assume I'm sleeping =p)) 11:40:18 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Very well. 11:40:28 PM Kestrel: ((Hee. Okay.)) 11:40:29 PM Kalor: So the ghost led us to its body? 11:40:38 PM Kestrel: Ghosts have been known to do so. 11:41:05 PM Graaver: Well... I guess we can tell the others we foudn this at least. Unless you want to search the training room on the way back? 11:41:16 PM Kestrel: We should, to be thorough. 11:41:27 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Nation said it hadn't been opened. 11:41:31 PM Kalor: But the door wasn't opened 11:41:37 PM Graaver: No harm in checking. 11:41:42 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: They found something. Some thing that can turn into mist. 11:41:49 PM Kalor: Let's just head back, I have a bad feeling... 11:41:51 PM Graaver: Somethign dangerous? 11:42:27 PM Kestrel: Vampire? 11:42:30 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: It's probably a murderer, so yes. 11:42:38 PM Graaver: Let's go catch up with them. 11:42:43 PM Graaver: Graaver heads out the door and down the hall 11:42:46 PM Kestrel: Kestrel runs for the others! 11:42:51 PM Kalor: Kalor follows 11:43:08 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) draws my mace, and runs after the others.